Unexpected Changes (Part 2: Hug Me and I'll Hambone)
Hug Me and I'll Hambone '''is the second installment of the series Unexpected Changes. The previous installment was Unexpected Changes (Part 1) The pairing for this roleplay is Cabbie. '''Robbie and Gerald were played by Elly. Cat and Tori '''were played by Lynn Hug Me and I'll Hambone '''Gerald: I am way better than you. Robbie: Well, let's just see about that, shall we? Gerald: You aren't afraid you will lose?*Smirks* Tori: No, he's not, *steps closer* Gerald Gerald: *Realises* Tori Vega? Tori: What's it to you? Gerald: You are the girl that we were on the same hambone team? *Smirks* I got a better partner than you since then. Robbie: Tori, is this true? Tori: Um.....*nods* Cat: *Next to Robbie* Robbie is better than you. *In a voice which is challenging and not usual for Cat* ' 'Gerald: *Goes very close to Cat*You really think so? *Robbie smiles* Cat: *Blinks sweetly*He is. Gerald: We'll see that. In five days.*Leaves* Cat:*hugs Robbie* You can win, Robbie *Smiles sweetly* Robbie: Thank, Cat *smiles and rubs her back* Cat: *Smiles at Robbie* *Tori looks weirdly at them* Cat: *Kisses Robbie's cheek* Robbie: I'm not even competing yet Cat: You aren't .But you have to get ready.*Smiles*And Tori can help. She said she was hamboning.*Giggles because of the word hamboning* Tori: Yes, yes, I can. Now we gotta get you into shape *pats Robbie's back* Robbie: Okay, let's do this Cat: Can I come to training too? *Smiles widely* Tori: Um...I'm not sure because it's supp- Robbie: Of course you can! Cat: Yay!*Hugs Robbie tightly* *Robbie blushes as Tori rolls her eyes* Cat: Let's go.*Smiles widely* *Robbie & Cat walk off together leaving Tori confused* (Queue training montage) *Tori's house* Cat: *Does that that tap thingy with her feet* *Robbie and Tori hambone to the rhythm* ' 'Cat:*Keeps on doing this* *Smiles at Robbie same time* *Robbie tries to repeat rhythm, but stuffs up* Tori: Robbie? Robbie: I need some air Cat: There's air here.*Smiles Robbie: I DON'T WANT YOUR AIR Tori: Robbie, Rob, calm down *Robbie runs out* Cat:*Gasps and feels hurt* *Follows Robbie outside* R-Robbie what's wrong? Robbie: Nothing *Tori eats some yogurt inside* Cat:*Feels really hurt* Tell me. Because I-I know you wouldn't talk to me this way because of nothing...or would you?*Confused face* Robbie: Cat, I'm sorry, but I just can't take this anymore *walks back home* Cat:*Calls Robbie* Tori: *walks outside* Ugh, Cat, what happened? Cat:*Sees Robbie doesn't answer phone*H-He left and he said he can't take this anymore... Tori: Oh. This is my entire fault *facepalms* Cat: No. Tori it isn't. I am going to go to his house and talk to him.*Leaves and goes to Robbie's house* *Rings doorbell* *Robbie gets up, looks through the looking glass and doesn't open the door* Cat: Robbie open the door.*Sad and hurt* Pleasey? Robbie: *sighs* What’s the point, Cat? Gerald's gonna beat me and I'm gonna get humiliated. Cat: Why do you say that Robbie? You have chances! You are good at hamboning! Robbie: Thanks, but the pressure is killing me Cat: I know how to make the pressure leave. Robbie, you are strong you can handle this and you won't get humiliated! Cat:*Smiles* Robbie: Are you sure? Cat: I am sure. And I will be here for you. Robbie: Thanks Cat. Now can I have some alone time? Cat:*Looks at her feet sadly*Okay… *Robbie smiles and walks away from the door* *Robbie knocks on Tori's door all dressed for training* *Tori gets up and answers the door, letting Robbie in* Cat: *Goes at Tori's too* *Rings bell* Tori: Robbie, get it! *Robbie gets up from his seat and opens the door* Cat: Hey Robbie!*Smiles* Robbie: *blushes* Hey, Cat Tori: Hey, why don't we get some sushi when we're done? Cat: Sure.*Smiles*Let's start training. Tori: Okay, Cat. Give us a rhythm Cat:*Starts doing the tap thingy* *Robbie and Tori both repeat the rhythm perfectly* Cat:*Keeps on tapping and smiles proudly at Robbie* *ONE HOUR LATER* Cat: Yay! Robbie you did great!*Hugs Robbie* Robbie: Thanks! Tori: What? I don't get a hug *Robbie lifts his arm out, letting Tori join the hug* Cat: *Hugs Tori too* *Giggles* Wanna go to get some sushi? *Looks at Robbie blinking sweetly* Tori: To Nozu! *At Nozu* Cat: Yay!*Takes Robbie's hand* Robbie: *looks down and blushes* Um...? *Tori smiles at Cat, nodding* Cat: *Smiles at Robbie and kisses his cheek* Ready? For sushi? *Blushes too* Tori: Ummm...yeah. I'm gonna go...wazz. Be right back *Tori goes to the bathroom* Cat: See? You did awesome!*Smiles widely excited* Robbie: I couldn't have done it without you. I'm sorry Cat:*Smiles* It's okay Robbie. *Stares at Robbie* Robbie: No, it's not okay. I was rude and I'm sorry for yelling, for wanting to give up and for.....this *Robbie lifts Cat's chin up and kisses her for 8 seconds* Cat: *Kisses Robbie back* *Tori creeps around the corner like a stalker and smiles at them kissing* Cat:*Smiles at Robbie* Tori: *really loudly* Awwww Robbie: *frowns at Tori* Tori: *awkwardly* And I ruined the moment.... Cat: *Blushes* *Looks at Robbie and smiles* *Tori's phone beeps* Tori: Oh, looks like Gerald postponed the fight to Sunday Cat: *High fives with Robbie*You are gonna beat him! *Robbie high fives Tori* Yeah, I hope so Cat: So let's order some sushi.*Smiles* *The waiter comes* Tori: Can I have one spicy tuna ball? *waiter looks at Tori weirdly* Cat: *Smiles*I will take uhm...*Thinks with a funny face* Robbie: Chicken teriyaki, it's her favorite Cat: Ohhh yes! *Smiles at Robbie and kisses his cheek* I love chicken teriyaki! *Giggles* Robbie: *smiles at Cat before kissing her on the head* And I'll take a chiko roll *Tori smiles* Cat:*Blushes and kisses Robbie again* *On Sunday, at the match* Tori: You can do this, Rob *rubs his shoulders* Cat: You can!*hugs him* Robbie: I can. Thanks to you, Cat *kisses her forehead* Cat:*Blushes* Gerald: Hey losers Robbie: Stop talking to yourself *crowd ooohs* Gerald: We will see who's talking to who. Wanna hambone or just admit you lost? Cat: Hey, he won't lose! Tori: Oh, he will hambone Gerald: Shut up.*At Cat* Robbie: *gets up and moves towards Gerald* Don't you talk to my kitty cat that way Cat: Robbie, calm down.*Smiles* Robbie: No, I won't calm down, he just told you to shut up Tori: Easy, easy *pulls Robbie back* Cat: He will pay for this when you win.*Smiles* Gerald: I am not afraid of you. Just hambone and shut up. *Robbie walks to his corner* Gerald:*Walks to his corner too* Robbie: Cat? Cat: Yeah?*Smiles sweetly* Robbie: *lifts Cat's hand up* I'm doing this for you *kisses her hand* Cat:*Blushes*Th-Thanks Robbie.*Smiles* Tori: Knock 'em dead, kid *playfully punches his arm* Gerald: Will you stop with this and hambone?*Get's ready* *Robbie cracks his knuckles and stretches his neck* Gerald:*Starts hamboning* *Robbie hambones a more difficult rhythm* Gerald: *Watches impressed and mad**Starts hamboning in a difficult rhythm but not as difficult as Robbie's* Ow! *Hits himself accidently* *Stops hamboning|*Ouch! Tori: AHA! YOU STOPPED HAMBONING! Gerald:*Gulps* Cat:....So Robbie won?*Hopeful eyes* Robbie: I think I did. I won. Oh my cheese, I WON! *the whole crowd cheers loudly* Cat: I told you you would!*Jumps on Robbie and kisses him* Gerald: Ugh!